ONE NIGHT STAND
by thekimve
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah dua sahabat yang menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka dengan bercinta di akhir pekan. Baca saja nanti tahu lanjutannya. Happy Reading. MEANIE, MinWon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu. SEVENTEEN


ONE NIGHT STAND ( MEANIE )

.

.

.

CAST : KIM MINGYU, JEON WONWOO

RATE : M

.

.

.

.

Berbagai cara dilakukan orang untuk menghilangkan stres yang sedang melanda.

Ada yang pergi piknik, ada yang pergi berlibur dan ada pula yang pergi untuk melakukan hobinya.

Namun berbeda dengan dua namja ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan untuk mencoba hal baru yang bisa menghilangkan penat dan stres mereka tentang aktifitas membosankan mereka sehari-hari.

Sebut saja nama mereka Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu. Aktifitas yang monoton di kampus membuat kedua namja ini berfikir apa cara yang bagus untuk meluapkan stres mereka.

Terlebih kedua namja ini tak memiliki kegiatan apapun di akhir pekan.

Tak ada gairah untuk pergi jalan-jalan atau hangout di cafe-cafe yang dengan bermacam-macam konsep diluar sana.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanyalah dua sahabat dekat yang berbeda usia setahun namun berada di satu jenjang semester yang sama di kampus mereka.

Mereka memilih untuk menyewa apartemen berdua saja untuk mengirit pengeluaran.

Maklum saja Seoul itu kota besar, yang namanya kota besar pasti apapun yang dijual atau disewakan buat menunjang kehidupan sangatlah mahal.

Dari awal pertemuan mereka di acara ospek hingga sekarang mereka masih merajut tali persahabatan yang lengket dan bagaikan tutup dengan botolnya.

"Wonwoo Hyung?". Panggil Mingyu di suatu malam di akhir pekan.

Namja tinggi berambut coklat itu beringsut mendekat di sofa yang ditempati oleh Wonwoo.

Sang pemilik nama yang memakai kacamata baca itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang ia baca ke arah namja tinggi yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hm?". Hanya gumaman singkat yang diberikan Wonwoo, Wonwoo lantas melepas kacamatanya dan menutup bukunya yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Apa kau merasa bosan?". Tanya Mingyu lagi. Ia duduk di karpet bulu dan mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang duduk di sofa depan Mingyu.

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak, ia belum bisa berkata jika saat ini bosan, karena ia sedari tadi fokus ke buku tebal yang ia baca.

Tapi lama-lama ia merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan Wonwoo beranggapan bahwa ia harus berhenti membaca.

"Belum, hanya saja aku lelah membaca". Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menepuk paha Wonwoo, dan tersenyum berbinar.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita refreshing sejenak?". Mingyu terdengar akan menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hm? Seperti apa?". Wonwoo menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas sofa.

Sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap Mingyu.

Wonwoo hafal sekali bagaimana Mingyu. Mingyu secara ajaib selalu bisa membuat suasana baru di saat-saat membosankan seperti ini. Oke Wonwoo saat ini mulai bosan. Malam minggu hanya berdiam diri di apartemen mereka dan tanpa ada acara keluar.

Mereka berdua memang sedang tak ingin keluar. Ingin bersantai saja di apartemen namun lama-lama membosankan juga.

Apa lagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak mempunyai tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan. Jadi lengkap sudah acara tak punya kerjaan mereka.

"Ini agak ekstrim tapi jika kita lakukan berdua akan sedikit menyenangkan". Mingyu semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Wonwoo dan melipat kedua tangannya di paha Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang duduk dibawah Wonwoo mendongak menatap Wonwoo. Berharap Wonwoo segera penasaran dengan apa yang Mingyu tawarkan.

"Ekstrim? Mingyu, Kau tak sedang mengajakku loncat dari lantai apartemen kita ke lantai satu kan? Kita di lantai sepuluh jika kau lupa". Wonwoo mengelus belakang kepala Mingyu sekaligus menarik pelan rambut Mingyu.

"Ish, itu namanya cari mati hyung". Mingyu mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah, lalu apa?". Wonwoo kembali mengelus kepala belakang Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong halus juga rambut Mingyu, Pikir Wonwoo.

"Bercinta?". Oke fix Mingyu langsung to the point.

Wonwoo terbengong dengan manisnya. Sungguh ini ide gila. Oke tenang.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, ia mencari bagian ekspresi Mingyu yang mungkin saja sedang mengajaknya becanda.

Tapi Wonwoo tak menemukannya. Sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo ini sangat-sangat serius dalam berkata.

Seketika Wonwoo menghentikan aksi mengelus belakang kepala Mingyu dan berganti meremas rambut Mingyu pelan.

"Bercinta? Kita?". Tanya Wonwoo ulang. Bukan Wonwoo tak dengar tapi ia hanya memastikan pendengarannya.

Ini masalah serius, bercinta itu bukan masalah pinjam meminjam celana dalam, tapi ini lebih intim, lebih vulgar dan ini menyangkut bagian terdalam manusia yang sepatutnya dilakukan oleh orang yang sah dan saling mencintai.

Masalahnya mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Oke, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak pernah berkata mereka gay, homo atau biseksual.

Mereka tak pernah membahas itu.

Kegiatan upnormal yang mereka lakukan terakhir kali adalah saling memberikan blow job pada saat mereka masturbasi. Itu pun kira-kira errr... seminggu yang lalu?. Oh Shit! mereka sungguh di luar kendali ternyata.

Oke abaikan soal kesepakatan mereka gay atau bukan. Ini urusan kenikmatan.

Logika saja, mereka juga membutuhkan pelampiasan bukan?.

Berkedok hubungan persahabatan, mereka melakukannya. Seminggu lalu. Dikamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang berdua dibawah guyuran shower. Wonwoo tak ingat bagaimana awalnya, yang ia ingat Mingyu memasuki kamar mandi dan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Dan semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Tidak yang aneh-aneh, hanya blow job saja sampai mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan setelah mengeluarkannya.

Tapi malam ini, Mingyu sangat luar biasa mengatakannya secara langsung pada sahabatnya yang berwajah dingin itu.

Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, ia paham jika Mingyu lebih mendomonasi. Jadi posisi mau di atas atau dibawah tak jadi soal.

Oke Mingyu sudah cukup frontal malam ini, ia tak ingin lebih frontal lagi sebetulnya namun Wonwoo memancing Mingyu untuk melakukan lebih malam ini.

Wonwoo secara frontal juga menarik pelan tangan Mingyu dan meletakkannya di penis Wonwoo yang tertutup boxer bermotif pisang.

"Jika sudah begini apa harus ditolak?". Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan tangannya meremas-remas pelan penis Wonwoo yang tak memakai celana dalam itu.

"Ini belum seberapa jika dibanding milikku". Mingyu pun menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk diletakkan di penisnya yang mengeras.

Wonwoo turun dari sofa dan duduk dihadapan Mingyu. Tangan mereka saling meremas penis masing-masing.

"Sshh...". Wonwoo mendesis.

"Akhhh...". Mingyu menikmati sentuhan remasan Wonwoo.

"Mana celana dalammu?". Tanya Wonwoo. Apa memang Mingyu tak memakaimya sejak awal.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu juga mengapa kau juga tak pakai hyung?". Mingyu bertanya balik. Dan saat ini tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam boxer Wonwoo. Mingyu meremas pelan penis Wonwoo dan sedikit mengocoknya.

Oke baiklah ini adil bukan. Mereka sama-sama tak memakai celana dalam, secara disengaja sebetulnya. Untuk memancing satu sama lain. Begitulah kira-kira dan mereka sepikiran karena saling menginginkan sentuhan itu.

Wonwoo memasukan tangannya kedalam boxer hitam polos milik Mingyu dan kembali memijat pelan penis Mingyu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milik Wonwoo.

"Hyung, mulut hangatmu kemarin sangat membuatku ketagihan". Mingyu mengelus bibir Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia juga tak munafik bahwa blow job Mingyu Minggu lalu sangat nikmat.

"Mau lebih?". Tawar Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya. Ini adalah lampu hijau bagi Mingyu. Tentu saja Mingyu segera mengangguk.

Sebagai seseorang yang mendominasi Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari penis Wonwoo dan menidurkan Wonwoo dengan lembut di karpet bulu itu.

Mingyu sengaja membuat Wonwoo tidur telentang dan lurus lalu menarik boxer milik Wonwoo.

Setelah boxer itu terlepas terlihatlah penis Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri sempurna.

Wonwoo menggigit jari telunjuknya dan memandang Mingyu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Jangan menggodaku hyung". Mingyu berada diatas Wonwoo dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengurung Wonwoo.

"Tck, kau saja yang gampang tergoda Mingyu sayang". Wonwoo menjilat bibir Mingyu yang hanya beberapa cm diatasnya.

Secara reflek tangan Wonwoo dikalungkan di leher Mingyu dan jemarinya mengelus lembut tengkuk Mingyu.

"Kau pernah bermimpi seperti ini?". Mingyu menjilat balik bibir manis Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak tahu jika bibir sahabatnya ini ternyata sangat manis. Belum lagi warna pink alaminya menggoda Mingyu untuk dilahap.

"Setiap malam, kurasa bercinta dengan sahabat sendiri sangat menyenangkan". Wonwoo sedikit terkikik setelah mengakui pikiran mesumnya kepada Mingyu.

"Dasar nakal, kenapa tak bilang. Aku bahkan sejak pertama melihatmu ingin ku terjang saja". Mingyu tertawa. Ini gila. Tapi jujur. Mingyu tak bohong. Pertama melihat Wonwoo sesungguhnya sudah ada hasrat terpendam. Namun baru-baru ini sekarang saja bisa terealisasikan dengan benar dan tanpa hambatan.

"Bodoh, kebutuhan seperti ini bukankah menyenangkan jika dilakukan berdua, tidak sendirian di dapur atau dikamar mandi". Oke ini sarkas. Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Ya, kau menyindirku hyung? Seperti kau tidak saja hyung. Teriakanmu dari dalam kamar terdengar sampai dikamarku". Wonwoo mendengus. Sialan sekali pembalasan Mingyu, pikir Wonwoo.

Karena gemas, Wonwoo menurunkan boxer Mingyu dengan kasar dan meremas kencang penis Mingyu.

"Aduh Hyung, jangan diremas. Itu sakit". Mingyu terduduk di paha Wonwoo dan berusaha melepaskan penisnya yang diremas keras oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkikik dan melepaskannya.

"Rasakan". Wonwoo tertawa melihat wajah meringis kesakitan Mingyu.

"Hyung kau harus tanggung jawab. Obati". Mingyu merangkak keatas tubuh Wonwoo yang masih mengenakan kaos dan menamparkan penisnya ke mulut Wonwoo.

"Ah Shit!". Umpat Wonwoo sambil memegang bibirnya yang terbentur penis Mingyu.

"Kulum hyung, penisku nyeri gara-gara kau remas". Mingyu menampar lagi bibir Wonwoo dengan penisnya.

"Aishh.. salah sendiri kau memulainya". Wonwoo memegang penis Mingyu. Dan menjilat kepala penis Mingyu sambil menatap Mingyu.

"Shhh... ". Mingyu mendesah pelan oelh sensasi jilatan lidah basah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjilat lagi dan kembali menatap Mingyu.

Wonwoo melakukan lagi dan berhenti saat Mingyu meremas poni Wonwoo dengan sedikit jambakan.

"Hentikan menggodaku hyung, atau kau ku buat tak bisa berjalan tiga hari. Silahkan pilih". Mingyu sudah diujung dan Wonwoo terlihat masih bermain-main.

Bukan Wonwoo namanya jika tak menantang. Wonwoo bukanlah namja polos yang akan merengek takut kepada Mingyu. Justru Wonwoo senang sekali untuk dipancing hal-hal yang ekstrim.

"Coba saja". Wonwoo melebarkan pahanya. Menantang Mingyu untuk mengagahinya.

"Oke, jangan minta berhenti". Mingyu memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia mengecup paha dalam Wonwoo dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Nghhh...". Lenguh Wonwoo saat Mingyu memberikannya kissmark di pahanya.

Wonwoo refleks meremas rambut coklat Mingyu dan bergelinjang hebat saat Mingyu menggoda twinsballnya.

"Oh stop itu Gyu, langsung saja, kau terlalu lama". Omel Wonwoo.

Oke mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Mingyu saat ia mencium paha Wonwoo? Jari tengah Mingyu memasuki hole pink merekah milik Wonwoo dan memutarnya semakin dalam dan menusuk prostat Wonwoo.

Serius itu nikmat sekali tapi Wonwoo tak merasa puas. Ia ingin sesuatu yang besar dan panjang menusuk holenya.

Dan Wonwoo ingin penis Mingyu yang memasukinya, Menusuknya dan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan berhari-hari.

Mingyu sebagai pria yang mendomasi tanpa aba-aba langsung menusukkan penisnya ke hole Wonwoo.

"Arkhhhh! Oh shit". Teriak Wonwoo kesakitan.

Ini sungguh sakit. Mingyu tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Ku bilang apa. Aku merobek sedikit holemu dengan penisku, holemu sempit. Langsung saja ku terobos". Ucap Mingyu yang saat ini tengah asik menusuk-nusuk hole Wonwoo tanpa memberikan kesempatan Wonwoo untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran penis besar Mingyu di lubangnya.

"Akh. Sial.. ughh.. lebih masuk lagi Gyu..hhh". Wonwoo meremas tangan Mingyu di pahanya.

Mendengar Wonwoo memintanya lebih, maka Mingyu semakin brutal untuk menunggangi Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo terpejam, ia sedang mencari dan membiasakan diri merasakan kenikmatan yang diawali rasa sakit itu.

"Sshhh.. aku baru tahu jika lubangmu sesempit ini". Mingyu memasukkan semakin dalam penisnya yang panjang.

Tak lupa tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri.

Selanjutnya dan sleanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan nikmat diantara keduanya.

Pakaian terakhir yang melekat dibadan kedua sahabat itu sudah melayang ntah kemana.

Wonwoo menaikkan kakinya di pinggang Mingyu dan Mingyu melumat habis bibir Wonwoo yang manis.

Sperma mereka terciprat kemana-mana dan mareka tak ingat berapa kali mereka ejakulasi malam itu.

Yang Wonwoo ingat adalah gaya kedua mereka adalah Doggie style dan Wonwoo harus menungging dengan seksi jika ingin di masuki lagi oleh penis Mingyu.

Wonwoo berkali-kali memohon namun tertolak karena kurang seksi.

Mingyu seperti biasa akan memasukkan penisnya yang ereksi ke dalam hole Wonwoo yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena sobek.

Penis besar mingyu seakan mengoyak lubang kecil itu.

Tapi wonwoo tak bisa menolak kenikmatan saat penis Mingyu menusuk tepat di bagian sweetspot wonwoo.

Wonwoo ingin lebih dan lebih.

Wonwoo dengan sisa-sisa terakhir tenaganya pun masih bisa untuk posisi uke on top saat Mingyu menariknya supaya dirinya tertusuk penis Mingyu dengan sangat dalam dan nikmat. Wonwoo bahkan berteriak keras saat Mingyu menurunkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan penis Mingyu yang tertancap di hole Wonwoo. Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersumpah posisi uke on top adalah posisi favorit mereka.

Semuanya berjalan indah sampai mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidur di karpet berbulu yang penuh sperma itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya pelan saat merasa sinar matahari menembus di sela-sela jendela apartemennya.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah namja yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Mingyu masih tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Saat akan beranjak bangun, Wonwoo mersakan nyeri yang luar biasa di daerah pantat dan pinggangnya.

"Astaga, dia serius membuatku tak bisa jalan". Wonwoo menghela nafas dan kembali pada posisinya.

"Salah sendiri menantangku". Mingyu menbuka matanya.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?".

"Sejak kau berteriak kesakitan". Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tugasmu melayaniku saat aku tak bisa bergerak". Wonwoo menarik hidung Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum. Dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Sengan senang hati".

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan mereka berdua kembali menikmati pelukan hangat mereka di pagi hari.

Namun Wonwoo yakin, acara semalam akan berlanjut kembali.

Karena penis Mingyu kembali membesar di dalam lubangnya.

.

.

.

.

End.

Nb : Jam 1 malam aku iseng membuat ini. Maaf kalau kurang hot. Aku sambil ngantuk ngetiknya tapi otak ini ingin menulis sesuatu. Apa daya muncul ini.

Good Night.


End file.
